Notice Me
by BeautyInSadness
Summary: ONE SHOT. Dougie Poynter seeks attention wherever possible. It comes as a surprise when no one seeks to give it to him. Will he find it on Christmas Eve?


**Notice Me**

Drunk and disorderly.

That's what he said.

Causing a nuisance.

Shouldn't be littering on the streets.

"Tell me something I don't know." I call back to the bald forty something man in a black uniform, still looking rather unimpressed with me as I turn on my heel to stumble away.

"Hold it there sonny." He places a heavy authoritive hand on my shoulder, pulling me back slightly.

"Pss off mate." I slur, shrugging away from his grip. "I don't want to talk I'm going back to the pub."

"Doug!" I turn sharply, nearly falling in the process, seeing Danny waving. What the hell is he… "Tom just pssed up a tree and it made a funny picture!" The man holding on to my shoulder lets go instantly.

And yet again someone has stolen my thunder. The spotlight. My moment. Even if it is feigning intoxication just to get some attention. And yet it still doesn't fcking work. My friend's don't help much. The drink doesn't help much. Nothing helps. Not that I need hep. I just want some once in a while. But of course, no one offers is they don't notice you.

It's not like I'm invisible. Far from it in fact. I'm Dougie Poynter. You know, that guy in that band, the one that plays bass and attempts to sing. You know, the bum, the dumb one. Says dumb things to get attention. Swears of children's television to gain attention. Sleeps around for attention. Gets drunk in town centres for attention. Get the idea?

"You stay here while I sort your chums out." The policeman speaks. I sigh, nodding whilst I shoved my hands in to my pockets. Like you'll catch them anyway. They maybe rat arsed, but they can run like fcking sea biscuit. I want to go home. I could easily just wander off now that the copper's pssed off to chase after a bladdered Danny and Tom. I kinda wish I'd taken Harry's advice and gone home for the Christmas holidays. Of course, being me, I'm too good to take anyone's advice. I'm so fcking stubborn!

Movement to the left of me, a shadow in an alleyway catches my eye. I look around at the rest of the centre, lit with only four lamp posts surrounding a clock tower that doubled as a war memorial. There's the crash of metal bins from the alleyway and I dismiss it. Tramps. I briefly think about giving whoever it is all of my money. More attention, perhaps. I then realise I've already parted with it when I brought everyone in the pub a drink. I groan, kicking the floor, scuffing my already battered etnies. Harry keeps telling me to buy new ones. I like these ones though. There' comfy and familiar. They smell pretty rank, but old shoes do, don't they? I don't like new stuff anyway. I'm not as materialistic as Danny or Harry.

The alleyway catches my attention again, there's more noise. No clashing of trashcans this time, or the sound of hungry homeless people scavenging. It was crying, wailing, shrieks of pain. I'm slow to investigate, edging to the entrance of the alley with caution. The sobs are echoing, young and female. She's hurt. She's in pain. She's alone. I look around me. There's still no one around. I can't even hear Danny's drunken laughter while he's being chased anymore.

I walk forward again. I can't see a thing. It's pitch black here, I can only see my shadow stretching out infront of me. I stumble falling over my own feet and something else that had been lying in my blind path. I'm quick to meet with the floor, my hands stopping my head from hitting the tarmac first. There's a shrill of panic, and I look up, my eyes meeting a pair of wide, bright, frightened blue pools of emotion.

"Hello?" I'm cautious. I push myself up to sit. The floor's wet underneath me. It hadn't rained. I look the girl up and down, her pretty features contorted with pain as she clutches her swollen stomach. I pull my phone from my pocket, pressing a button, the light flooding the space between us. I shine it down to the floor. Wet, only where she's sitting. I move my phone up once more, illuminating the girl once again, she squints, breathing deeply and whimpering.

"You're having a baby." I state. She nods frantically and grabs hold of my hand. God, she's so cold. I take my fingers from her grasp and quickly unzip my jacket, throwing it over her, and tucking it around her body. She shivers and smiles her thanks. I crawl around her, aware she's watching me. I sit beside her, pulling her towards me with one arm, whilst my other hand is still holding on to my phone. Absent-mindedly I dial the number she needs.

"Th…Thank you." She stammers when I hand up, her head lolls against my shoulder. I rest my head with hers. Help's coming. She squeezes my hands when there's pain. I find myself kissing her hair. I don't know how to comfort her any other way. I take in her features, my eyes now adjusting to the dark. Her hair's a dark brown, maybe black. It's tangled, knotted. Some is matted. Her eyes are stunning, the bluest I've ever seen, bright though there's no light. I remember her clothes vaguely, worn and tattered and her shoes are in worse condition than mine. Is she… Could she be homeless?

There's a torchlight shone on the pair of us, and two bodies tower over. One seems to recognise me. I say nothing as I help the girl up, steadying her as we walk to the ambulance that's had to take a shortcut through some gardens just to reach us.

"Are you in any pain?" The woman in the green boiler suit asks, ushering the both of us inside the ambulance. Pain? Is she stupid? This girls in labour, she's…

"I'm pushing a baby out of my fanny." She spits. "If you hadn't already noticed." I like her already. The paramedic says nothing in return and closes the doors on us. She's a help and a half. I roll my eyes and look down at my left hand, still entwined in her right. I smile, her dainty little fingers seem to fit perfectly with my own.

"You didn't have to come." She holds my gaze long enough for me to know that despite this fact, she's still glad of the company. And I have to be honest. I'm glad I came across her. I'm more than glad.

"I wanted to." I smiled.

"You must have something better to be doing on Christmas eve." She cries out after speaking, her eyes screwing shut. I lean over, jolting when the journey halts. There's no way in hell we can be at the hospital yet.

"There's too much ice!" The male driver yells back to us. "It's not safe to drive. Leah's going to stay in the back with you and help with the baby." And I'm guessing that's going to mean putting faith in she who didn't know that you'd be in pain if you're in labour.

"Don't leave me with her." There's a tug on my hand, and there's no way I can begin to argue with those eyes. I nod and remain where I am, not budging for the world when the barely female paramedic tried to bustle into the back of the ambulance. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket as the vehicle moves again, taking a different route.

I look at the screen blankly.

Danny.

"Hello." I answer.

"Dude, where'd you go?" He's sobered up.

"I'm in an ambulance." I mumble, wincing when fingernails embed themselves in to my palm. "Meet me at the hospital?"

"The… Why?" I love how he sounds concerned.

"Just do it, Dan." I hiss, hanging up when I notice the crying from my new companion is now louder and constant.

The vehicle is moving faster now, the ride is bumpy and uncomfortable, although, I'm not the one trying to push a small person from an orifice. The paramedic smiles a little and the only crying now isn't coming from it's original source. Wrapped in towels, a bundle is handed to me, placed in to my already prepared arms. My blue eyes girl is happy to watch me, intently.

"That's an achievement." I smile, handing the baby to her mother. I tilt my head up, and her lips meet mine, brushing gently, and then remaining in contact. It wasn't a passionate, in your face kiss. It's… perfect. She pulls away sharply, the doors of the ambulance thrown open, the flashing of cameras in our eyes. I groan.

"Dougie Poynter and his secret child." A voice chuckles. There a few more flashes and then nothing.

"Sorry about that." I look down. Dougie Poynter fcked it up before it even began.

"I'm Jodie." She smiled shyly, holding my hand in hers.

"I'm Dougie." I reply.

"I noticed." Jodie's eyes shine as she giggles, looking down at her newborn. "Would you like to hold her again?"

I nod, shuffling on to the side of the bed so I'm closer. I kiss Jodie's cheek gently whilst she places the little girl in my arms again. She turns her head, our lips meeting once more, clashing for something a little more elaborate, something experimental to us both.

I like this.

I like this a lot.

A tiny hand curls around my index finger tightly.

Dougie Poynter has all the attention he could possibly want.


End file.
